Umenairon
Habitat Umenairon is the lord of the sea, his habitat stretches across the oceans and all the rivers around the world. Umenairon never stays at the same place and travels all over the world. It is unknown why it travels all the time. Appearance Umenairon is a enormous four-legged creature. His head sports two clear horns, an thick skull with bright turquoise eyes and a small snout. His eyes have a very intelligent expression. Along his body, clear tubes sprout which lead back into the body of the creature, those are located at the four legs and the tail. The body sports a white-lightblue fur, below the fur the Umenairon is armed with fish-like scales. His tail is very broad and seems to be nearly pearlwhite and covered in white salt crusts. It seems to use the tail to propel itself through the water. The wings have evolved into fin-like appendages which increase the travel speed while in water. Behavior Umenairon is an elder dragon without any territorial behavior. Quite the contrary, it seems that Umenairon protects other leviathans when they are in danger. This means that Umenairon possibly lives in a symbiotic relationship with them. Umenairon travels across all of the ocean and into rivers and river banks. This can lead to confrontations with travelling hunters. But the Umenairon will never stay at a single place for a long time. When threatened, Umenairon will hold it's ground with powerful attacks. Even though Umenairon is unable to produce water squalls or similiar attacks from it's body, it can manipulate the environment like nearby rivers, oceans or puddles of water. His control over the element of water even allows him to slow down the molecules of water, practically freezing any water in an instant and changing the climate instantaneously. Attacks *'Attack 1: Pounce' '(Hi-Rank/G-Rank)' - Umenairon propels himself across the battlefield, ramming the hunter with his head. Medium Damage. *'Attack 2: Tail Sweep (Hi-Rank/G-Rank)' - Umenairon sweeps with his tail twice in rapid succession. Causing Dragon Wind. Light Damage. *'Attack 3: Tidal Roar' '(Hi-Rank/G-Rank)' - Umenairon roars, causing the tides to raise and everyone close to water sources to suffer light water damage from the rising tide. Normal Earplugs. *'Attack 4: Geyser Summon (Hi-Rank/G-Rank)' - Umenairon stomps on the ground where he stands. This causes an geyser to errupt from the position of a randomly chosen hunter who stands nearby. High Damage by the Geyser, Medium Damage by the Stomp. The Geyser stays for a certain time and creates a water source. *'Attack 5: Rain Wave' (Hi-Rank/G-Rank) - 'Umenairon flaps his fin-like appendages, summoning water particles from nearby water sources. After a short time, Umenairon unleashes a powerful rain wave in all directions. The more water sources are around, the more powerful this attack becomes. Light (1 Source) - Fatal Damage (6 Sources). Only used when enraged. *'Attack 6: Dual Geyser (Hi-Rank/G-Rank) - 'Same as Geyser Summon, but Umenairon stomps with both front legs, creating a geyser below two different hunters. Only used when enraged. *'Attack 7: Hoarfrost (Hi-Rank/G-Rank) - 'Umenairon unleashes an frost wave from his clear horns and tubes, freezing over all water sources. This freezes everyone in close proximity of the source. When Umenairon uses Tidal Roar, all frozen sources explode in an nova of absolute cold, dealing medium damage and causing snow. *'Attack 8: Shining Water (G-Rank) - 'Umenairon unleashes a veil of water from his horns. This causes a wall of fog, obfuscating sight and reducing the power of fire within it by 25%. Lasts 20 Seconds. *'Attack 9: Hoarfrost Geyser (G-Rank) '- Umenairon unleashes an geyser that spouts huge chunks of ice. Deals light damage and causes snow. Only used when enraged. *'Attack 10: Blessing of the Frozen God (G-Rank) '''- Umenairon creates an frozen geyser beneath him, forming a platform of pure ice beneath him. After five seconds, Umenairon roars while on the platform, unleashing randomly appearing hoafrost geysers around the area, each geyser only spouting once and disappearing afterwards. After finishing the roar, the platform of ice bursts and causes major damage to all hunters nearby. Weakpoints/breakable parts '''Main Body: 30(Cut)/26(Blunt) Head: 40(Cut)/30(Blunt) (Horns can be broken) Belly: 5(Cut)/35(Blunt) Legs: 15(Cut)/15(Blunt) (Can be scarred) Tail: 20(Cut)/45(Blunt) (Can be cut off) Other Armor FrozenSapphire Armor (High Rank) 30 Water Resistance 30 Ice Resistance -20 Fire Resistance -15 Thunder Resistance 0 Dragon Resistance Armor Skills: WaterAtk Up +2, Defense +1, Sharpener, Pessimism Legendary FrozenSapphire Armor (High Rank) 30 Water Resistance 30 Ice Resistance -20 Fire Resistance -15 Thunder Resistance 0 Dragon Resistance Armor Skills: WaterAtk Up +3, Defense +2, Sharpener, Pessimism Weapons 'Greatsword -' #'Water God's Decision (Rarity 9) -' 1200 Raw Damage, 350 Water (When awakened, adds 150 Ice Damage), +10% Affinity, Sharpness: No Red, Small Orange, Small Yellow, Small Green, Medium Blue, Small White #'Water God's Deliberatalis (Rarity 10) -' 1396 Raw Damage,430 Water (When awakened, adds 170 Ice Damage), +10% Affinity, Sharpness: No Red, Small Orange, Small Yellow, Small Green, Medium Blue, Medium White, Small PurpleCategory:Neopteron Category:Monster Creation